Der nasse Kuss
by Nakanishi Yasashi
Summary: Akane bekommt eine schreckliche Nachricht! P-chan wurde entführt! Und zwar von Ryoga... Klingt komisch? Ist aber so! Ranma macht sich natürlich auf, Ryoga zu suchen...
1. Der nasse Kuss Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla, alle Namen und Orte wurden von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden, und natürlich besitzt  
sie auch die Copyright-Rechte darauf... Hiermit bedank ich mich bei ihr, falls das Wunder geschieht und sie nen  
Deutschkurs absolviert, und dann meine drittklassige Fan-Fic liest, da sie mir Inspiration und so gegeben hat.  
  
Info: Zu der Geschichte... Tja, der Titel hört sich nach ner Herz-Schmerz Romanze an. Wirds villeicht noch!  
Aber momentan ist es einfach auf Comedy aufgebaut ;) Würd mich freuen, wenn ihr mal reinschauen würdet,  
und natürlich dürft ihr auch Reviews schreiben! Negative werden gelöscht :D Nene ;)  
  
Viel Spass wünscht  
Euer Nakanishi Yasashi  
  
  
Jetzt geht´s aber los!  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Der nasse Kuss  
-Kapitel 1-  
  
  
  
"Raaaaaaanmaaaaaaaa!", kreischte es, irgendwo weit entfernt. Der Angesprochene lag gerade auf einer bunten  
Blumenwiese, die Augen geschlossen, kaute auf einem Grashalm und ließ sich die Sonne auf den nackten   
Oberkörper scheinen.   
  
Nun... Eigentlich war nicht nur sein Oberkörper nackt! Ranma lag ohne Kleidung da, auf dem weichen Gras, und ließ  
es sich gut gehen. Es störte ihn nicht, dass er nichts an hatte. Nach dieser Erkenntniss zuckte er leicht mit  
den Schultern, gähnt einmal ausgiebig und setzte sich auf.   
  
Das helle Sonnenlicht blendete ihn, und ließ seine Nase jucken, doch er unterdrückte den Niesreiz und sprang   
behende auf. Er blickte über den kleinen See, in dem sich das Licht tausendfach brach und beschloß, ein wenig  
baden zu gehen.  
  
Gesagt, getan! Nach nicht allzulanger Zeit - das Wasser war eiseskalt - taspte er ein wenig fröstelnd, aber   
glücklich, wieder an den Strand. Ranma streckte sich ausgiebig, gähnte abermals ungeniert und machte dann  
einen Schritt... Um wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben.   
  
Akane stand vor ihm. Ein langer, schwerer Kimono verbarg ihren muskulösen, und doch zierlichen Körper   
(Ranma hätte ihn wohl eher als "männlich" bezeichnet...) und eine Spange, in Form eines Schmetterling, hielt ihr  
kurzes Haar zurück. So stand sie da. Bewegungslos.  
  
Nur ihr Kimono wallte in der leichten Brise. Sie starrte ihn an, mit ausdruckslosen Augen. Er starrte zurück.  
Zugegeben, sein Blick war eher erschrocken. Akane´s Augen wanderten langsam, aber unaufhaltsam weiter hinab.  
Ranma folgte ihrem blick und er bemerkte dass sie genau auf seinen "kleinen Saotome" starrte.   
(Er war nicht zu einem Mädchen geworden???)  
  
Schlagartig schoss ihm Blut in´s Gesicht, und ließ seinen Kopf aussehen, wie eine überreife Tomate. (Akane   
hätte angemerkt, dass er wohl auch in etwa so klug wie selbige ist...) Peinliches Schweigen...  
  
"Ähhh... was... machst du denn hier?", stammelte Ranma leise, kam aber nicht auf die Idee, sich in   
irgendeiner Weise zu bedecken. Sie ignorierte seine Frage, sah ihn stattdessen an, und begann breit zu grinsen.  
Auch ihr Kopf wurde rot. Doch nicht vor Scham, sondern weil sie Mühe hatte, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.  
Sie hatte nicht nur Mühe dabei, sie versagte auch. Lauthals fing sie an, loszuprusten, und streckte zu allem  
Übel auch noch den Finger nach "ihm" aus.   
  
Ranma tat nichts. Er wurde weder zornig - was ihn selbst wunderte - , noch setzte er zu einem scharfen Kommentar  
an. Er stand nur da, mit rotem Kopf, und blickte sie erschrocken, und verlegen an. Als Akane sich endlich ein wenig   
beruhigt hatte, meinte sie nur, immer noch grinsend: "Na? Ist es etwa SO kalt???". Ranma blickte hinab.   
  
Sein "kleiner Saotome", hatte seinem Namen alle Ehre gemacht.  
Vorallem dem Adjektiv... Aus den Augenwinkeln merkte er, wie Akane näher trat, die Hand nach seinem Schritt  
ausstreckte und...  
  
  
  
  
Er erwachte mit einem lauten Schrei, schweissgebadet auf! In seinem Zimmer herrschte ein graues Zwielicht, als   
dämmerte es gerade. Doch ein Blick zu dem Fenster machte ihm klar, dass nur die Vorhänge vorgezogen waren.  
Er war allein.   
  
Nur ein Traum, dachte er erleichtert, und rappelte sich umständlich auf. Noch mehr schlafend, als wach, schleppte  
er sich zur Tür hinaus und tapste Richtung Bad.  
  
"Raaaaaaaanmaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Wieder das Kreischen. Kein Wunder, dass er von Akane geträumt hatte, wenn sie  
derart durch das Haus brüllte. Er beschloß, als Gegenleistung für seinen peinlichen Traum, sie noch warten zu lassen,  
huschte ins Bad.  
  
"Raaaaaaaanmaaaaa, verflucht, komm endlich!!!", brüllte es abermals, als er gerade ein wenig Zahnpaste ausspuckte.  
Seufzend hängte er sich das Handtuch über die Schulter und ging - noch immer im Schlafanzug - Richtung Garten.  
Verschlafen murmelte er, als er an der Tür angekommen war: "Was ist denn? Was schreist du hier herum?"  
  
"P-chan ist weg!!!", schrie Akane und trat an ihn heran. Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, und ihr Augen waren  
leicht geschwollen und gerötet.   
  
Ranma seufzte. Auch wenn sie nur ein Machoweib war, und obwohl er Ryoga nicht leiden konnte (schon gar nicht  
wenn er in Akane´s Bett schlief...), bekam er Mitleid mit seiner Verlobten. "Du weisst doch, wie die kleine Sau ist...  
Es kommt bestimmt bald wieder!", sagte er, so versöhnlich und sanft, wie möglich.  
  
"Lies!!!", fuhr Akane ihn an, und hielt ihm einen Zettel vor die Nase. Ein längliches Loch, befand sich in dem Papier,  
wie als ob jemand etwas durchgestochen hätte.  
  
"Wenn du das kleine Ferkel lebendig wiedersehen willst, dann komm heute zu Mittag an die Küste! Ich warte bei  
der Todesklippe! Gezeichnet: Ryoga", stand es da. Ranma hob eine Augenbraue. Ist der Kerl nun schon ganz   
verrückt geworden?! Er entführt sich selbst, um Akane zum Strand zu locken??? Was hatte er nur vor?!  
  
"Lass mich das übernehmen!", sagte er entschlossen, und ging zurück in´s Haus. Akane folgte ihm, kurz darauf.  
  
Sie fand Ranma vor dem Fernseher liegen, Reisbällchen mampfend. Er sah sich gerade die 1364. Folge von   
den "Power Rangers" an, und schien nicht sonderlich interssiert daran zu sein.  
  
"Was tust du hier???? Geh doch!!! Ich habe Angst um meinen süßen P-chan!", schrie sie ihn an.  
Ranma hingegen zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sah sie mit halb geschlossenen Augen an, und murmelte: "Du  
kennst doch Ryoga... Vor nächster Woche, wird der doch nicht erscheinen..."  
  
Das stimmte nicht ganz... Er kam zwei Wochen später...  
  
  
  
  
Es war ein kalter Tag. Nebel und Dunst, lag über der Bucht, an deren Ufer die Todesklippe prangte. Nun,   
eigentlich ist der Name nicht gerechtfertigt. Ausser ein etwa vier Meter hoher Sandhaufen, mit einigen mittelgrossen  
Steinen ist wirklich tödlich... Wie dem auch sei, Ranma saß gerade neben seinem Zelt, und kochte sich ein Süppchen.  
  
Jetzt warte ich schon eine ganze Woche hier, und der Idiot hat nicht einmal den Anstand HALBWEGS pünktlich zu  
kommen, dachte Ranma genervt. Laut sagte er nichts, er schlürfte nur leise, als er etwas Hühnersuppe aus der  
kleinen Prozellanschale trank.  
  
Stunden vergingen...  
  
Ranma las gerade grinsend in einem Comicband, und mampfte Chips, als es passierte!  
  
Ryoga kam vorbei!  
  
Peinliche Stille... Er kam wirklich VORBEI, denn er rannte direkt an Ranma vorbei, ohne auch nur Notiz von ihm  
zu nehmen.  
  
"HEY, DU IDIOT!!!", schrie Ranma ihm nach, und sprang auf. Wie in fast jedem Manga, waren Zelt, Comicbuch, Chips  
und Feuerstelle sofort verschwunden und machten einer schönen Kampfarena Platz, die genug Freiraum, für auf-  
wendige und spektakuläre Kameraschwenks bot!  
  
Ryoga blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Er lächelte ein kaltes Lächeln, als er seinen Rucksack fallen ließ, und  
ihn öffnete. Ohne etwas zu sagen begann er darin zu kramen. Einige vergammelte Kekse aus Hokkaido, verfaulte  
Früchte aus Okinawa und andere Lebensmittel warf er über seine Schultern, in der wilden Suche nach... etwas.  
  
Ranma lag wieder ausgestreckt da, und schmökerte in seinem Buch. Ab und an blickte er auf seine Uhr.  
Wirklich eine Frechheit, dachte er grummelnd, da lässt sich der Trottel so viel Zeit und dann braucht er noch  
stundenlang um irgendetwas zu suchen...  
  
"Bist du bald fertig?", murmelte Ranma. "Weisst du, ich habe heute noch einiges zu tun! Ich muss Kuno verprügeln,  
vor Shampoo weglaufen, wenn sie wieder einmal in kaltes Wasser gefallen ist, muss noch Mousse verdreschen,  
und ihn demütigen, Happosai mindestens einen Versuch, Unterwäsche zu stehlen, zunichte machen und, und, und!  
Du weisst ja, was alles so in einem Band vorkommt..."  
  
Ryoga antwortete nicht. Er wühlte nur, in seinem übergrossen Rucksack, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas. Gott weiss,  
was er da alles drin hatte...  
  
"Vielleicht verstecke ich mich auch noch vor meiner Mama, damit ich nicht Harakiri begehen muss...", sagte Ranma  
nachdenklich. Dann war Ryoga endlich fertig!  
  
Er hielt triumphierend einen kleinen Kasten aus Holz in die Höhe. "Endlich!", schrie er.  
  
Effektvoller Wind kam auf, und in weiter Ferne, irgendwo über dem Ozean zuckte ein Blitz, wie eine weisse Klinge  
aus Licht über den Horizont. Das obligatorische Buschbällchen, dass während 8 von 10 Wartezeiten in Film und  
Fernsehen zwischen zwei Protagonisten vorbeirollt, lassen wir hier aus Protest aus...  
  
"Und? Was ist das?", fragte Ranma unbeeindruckt.  
  
"Das, Ranma, ist dein Ende!!!" Ryoga grinste breit und schwenkte das Holzkästchen hin und her. "Ich wusste, dass   
du kommen würdest und mit dieser Waffe, werde ich dich vernichten!!!", schrie er, lauthals, und fast schon hysterisch  
lachend.   
  
"Tolle Waffe...", murmelte Ranma und setzte sich nieder.  
  
Ryoga ließ sich ebenfalls auf den Boden fallen, klappte das Kästchen auf, und begann mit angestrengtem Gesicht  
irgendetwas zu tun. Ranma konnte nicht sehen was, da das Behältniss ihm die Sicht versperrte. Wieder vergingen  
einige Minuten, bis der ungeschickte Ryoga wieder aussprang und ein Schwert in den Himmel reckte.  
  
Wieder einige Specialeffects, wie Blitze, Heulen des Windes, aber auch Donnergrollen... Der geneigte Fanfic- und   
Mangaleser, wird sich sicher einiges darunter vorstellen können. Lassen Sie Ihrer Fantasie freien Lauf! Bei den  
Specialeffects haben Autoren noch nie gespart, also wird alles stimmen, was Ihnen in den Sinn kommt!  
  
"Das war in der kleinen Schachtel?", fragte Ranma misstrauisch, mit einem Blick auf das Schwert, dass mindestens  
dreimal so lang war, wie die kleine Schatulle.  
  
Ryoga seufzte leise. "Du weisst ja, wie das ist... Bei der letzten Autorenbesprechung hat man uns doch erzählt,   
dass nun auch wir sparen müssen! Also konnten wir uns kein echtes magisches Schwert leisten, mit dem ich dich  
vernichten werde, sondern nur einen "Magisches Schwert - Feritgbausatz"... Ausserdem bekommen wir wieder   
ärgerliche Zuschriften von Fans und Lesern, die fragen wie ich so ein langes Schwert, in diesen Rucksack bekomme.  
Um das zu vermeiden, habe ich dieses Billig-Teil bekommen!", erklärte Ryoga sachlich, und mit enttäuschter Stimme.  
  
"Jaja, Hauptsache es gibt genug Blitze im Hintergrund!", schnaubte Ranma. "Wenn das so weitergeht, wird aus dem  
Tendo-Dojo eine Tendo-Mietwohnung, und unserem Garten der städtische Park! Naja, im schlimmsten Falle müssen  
wir wieder einen Kredit bei Kuno aufnehmen, und ihn nicht zurückzahlen... Der Idiot vergisst ja sogar das!"  
  
Beide Kämpfer zuckten gleichzeitig mit den Schultern.  
  
"Genug des Geredes!", sagte Ryoga fest entschlossen und trat aus einem grossen Haufen von verschiedenen  
Mitbringseln für Akane, Lebensmitteln (alle verfault), Postkarten und anderem Schrott. (Hat jemand Loaded  
Weapon gesehen?! Dann könnt ihr euch diese Szene gut vorstellen...)  
  
Er zeigte mit der Schwertspitze auf Ranmas Herz und brüllte: "Mit diesem "Magisches Schwert - Fertigbausatz - Teil",  
werde ich dich vernichten, Ranma! Ich werde Akane für mich gewinnen, und ihr all das geben, dass du ihr nie geben   
könntest!"  
  
"Eine einsame Hochzeitsnacht, weil du nicht auf euer Zimmer findest?", warf Ranma fragend ein.  
  
Ryoga schüttelte leicht nachdenklich den Kopf. "Ähhh... ich denke, dass ich bei solch einer Gelegenheit, schon   
den Weg finden würde... Vielleicht begleitet mich Akane ja auch?" Ein weiteres Mal schüttelte er den Kopf, allerdings  
um diesen Gedanken zu verscheuchen.  
  
"Liebe, wird sie bekommen! Und all das, was sie sich wünscht! Egal was es ist!!"  
  
"Eine neue Trainingspuppe?", vermutete Ranma. Ryoga ging nicht darauf ein.  
  
"Nun komm, Ranma, und du wirst sehen, ich habe trainiert! Heute ist der Tag, deiner Vernichtung, gekommen!  
Niemand wird sich zwischen mich und Akane stellen! NIEMAND!!!", schrie Ryoga in hysterischer Vorfreude.  
  
Ranma stand langsam auf, und nahm Kampfhaltung an. "Glücklicherweise bist du so ein Idiot, dass dieser   
Kampf nicht lange dauern wird. Naja... Es ist deine Entscheidung! Aber heul mir danach nicht die Ohren voll,   
wie schwach du nicht wärst!", meinte Ranma und bewegte sich wieder ein Stück auf seinen Gegner zu.  
  
Ryoga lächelte grimmig. "Du wirst sehen...", murmelte er, und hob gleich darauf sein Schwert noch höher in den  
Himmel. "MAGISCHES SCHWERT - FERTIGBAUSATZ SPEZIALTECHNIK!!! VERWANDLUNG DES   
MAGISCHEN SCHWERTES!!!"  
  
Ein Blitz züngelte nach dem Schwert und ließ es hell aufleuchten. Das weisse, wie es schien, kalte Feuer, hüllte  
Ryoga ein, und breitete sich langsam, wie dicker Sirup, um seine Gestalt aus. Ranma wartete gelangweilt,  
während sein "Freund" im Inneren des Lichts verschiedene komplizierte, mehr oder minder, anmutige Bewegungen  
vollführte, die er wohl in einem der unzähligen Sailor-Moon-Teile abgeguckt hatte.  
  
Nach einer Zeit wurde es Ranma zu dumm. "Ist das hier eine Final Fantasy 8 GF Beschwörung, oder was?", schrie  
er Ryoga zornig an. Als wäre dies der Auslöser gewesen, verschwand das Licht und gab den Blick auf Ryogas  
Gestalt Preis.   
  
Ranma stockte der Atem. Er trat einige Schritte zurück, mit entsetzt, geweiteten Augen. "Das... kann doch nicht   
sein!", stammelte er, und fiel unter dem hämischen Gelächter Ryogas auf den Hosenboden.  
  
Ryoga hatte sich verwandelt! Er sah aus wie...  
  
  
  
  
Forsetzung folgt!  
(Bald ^.~) 


	2. Der nasse Kuss Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla, alle Namen und Orte wurden von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden, und natürlich besitzt  
sie auch die Copyright-Rechte darauf... Hiermit bedank ich mich bei ihr, falls das Wunder geschieht und sie nen  
Deutschkurs absolviert, und dann meine drittklassige Fan-Fic liest, da sie mir Inspiration und so gegeben hat.  
  
Info: Tja! Was hat es wohl auf sich, dass der trottelige Ryoga, Ranma zu der Todesklippe gelockt hat?  
Und vorallem: In was wird er sich verwandeln??? Findet´s einfach raus! ^^  
Und stellt euch schon mal auf ein weiteres Kapitel ein *G*  
  
  
Viel Spass wünscht  
Euer Nakanishi Yasashi  
  
Und nun, viel Spass mit dem zweiten Kapitel von: "Der nasse Kuss"  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Der nasse Kuss  
-Kapitel 2-  
  
  
  
Ranma stockte der Atem. Er trat einige Schritte zurück, mit entsetzt, geweiteten Augen. "Das... kann doch nicht   
sein!", stammelte er, und fiel unter dem hämischen Gelächter Ryogas auf den Hosenboden.  
  
Ryoga hatte sich verwandelt! Er sah aus wie...  
  
Ein vollkommener Idiot! Ranma begann zu schmunzeln und prustete dann auch gleich lauthals los!  
  
Ryoga hatte lange, blaue Stiefel, einen blauen Faltenrock und eine Matrosenbluse an. Dazu noch passende Handschuhe!  
Und als I-Tüpfelchen, hatte er zwei winzige Zöpfe, die von grossen, geschmacklosen Spangen gehalten wurden.  
Selbst Rudolph Mooshammer hätte laut zu la... kichern begonnen, und dabei glatt Daisy fallen lassen!  
  
Ryoga stand einige Weile so da. Das Schwert hoch erhoben. Das Faltenröckchen, unter den Specialeffects-Winden  
wallend. Mit einem Schlag wurde sein Gesicht hochrot, und er ließ das Schwert fallen. Rasch legte er die Hände  
in seinen Schritt, damit Ranma nicht sein weisses Spitzenhöschen sehen konnte. Doch es war zu spät...  
  
Ranma richtete sich, nach einigen Minuten langsam wieder auf. Auch sein Gesicht war rot, über seine Wangen flossen   
die Tränen in Strömen, und wären wir jetzt bei Shin-chan hätte er wohl noch einen feuchten Fleck auf seiner Hose,  
aber da wir auf Fäkal-Humor verzichten können, belassen wir es bei einem atemlosen, halb erstickendem Keuchen!  
  
"Na...? Hast... hast... hast du endlich ein Outfit gefunden... das... das zu dir passt???", fragte Ranma, brüllend  
vor Lachen.  
  
Ryoga stieß ein hasserfülltes Schnauben aus, und hob sein Schwert wieder auf. Wieder wurde Ranma das zweifelhafte  
Vergnügen zuteil, einen Blick auf Ryogas Hintern in einem weissen, knappen Spitzenhöschen zu werfen.   
  
"Wohl die falschen Gesten...", knurrte Ryoga und hob das Schwert abermals gen Himmel. "VERDAMMTES MAGISCHES  
SCHWERT - FERTIGBAUSATZ - TEIL, JETZT VERWANDEL MICH ORDENTLICH, KLAR???"  
  
Stille...   
  
Nichts geschah. Ryoga sprengte den Rahmen der Peinlichkeit, indem er sich hilflos umsah, und selbst Ranma hatte  
fast ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm. Fast... Wenigstens hatte er aufgehört zu lachen, sondern sah ihn fast ein wenig  
traurig an. So blöde Ryoga auch war, solch ein Maß an Demütigung, hatte niemand verdient.  
  
Weiterhin totenstille...  
  
"Bitte?", murmelte Ryoga, fast unhörbar.  
  
Ein - diesmal blauer - blitz stieß hinab, auf die Klinge, schien sie in wilder Argonie zu verzehren, und griff  
auch auf Ryoga´s Körper über. Ranma hatte sich nun schon so weit gefangen, dass er abwartend, und gespannt da   
stand, die Hände leicht gehoben, die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt.  
  
Wie mit einer gewaltigen Explosion entlud sich der Blitz, und ließ Ranma zurücktaumeln. Das Licht war dermaßen hell,  
dass er sogar mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, und den Armen schützend vor dem Gesicht, geblendet wurde.   
  
Und mit einem Schlag war es dunkel. Nicht nur das übernatürliche Licht war verschwunden. Auch die Sonne wurde von   
einer dicken, brodelnden Wolkendecke abgeschirmt, und im ersten Moment sah Ranma nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen.  
  
Ein tiefes, niederträchtiges Lachen ließ ihn erstarren. Man stelle sich die diabolischen Eigenschaften von Satans  
Stimme vor, die Kälte von Hannibal, und das arrogante Wissen um die Unbesiegbarkeit von Superman... Oder... Einem  
anderen beliebigen Superhelden, die ja leider niemals getötet werden! Wenn man diese Eigenschaften vereint, und in   
einem Lachen konzentriert, kommt man in etwa an dieses schauderhafte Gröhlen heran!  
  
Langsam aber sicher, konnte er Umrisse ausmachen, und der Anblick Ryoga´s ließ ihm schier das Blut in den Adern  
gefrieren.   
  
Er war gut auf die doppelte Größe angewachsen, mindestens dreimal so breit, wie vorher, war nackt (Gott sei Dank,   
dachte Ranma, war diese Verwandlungsstufe scheinbar Geschlechtslos), behaart und hatte zwei riesige Hörner auf dem Kopf  
thronen. (Er sah ein wenig aus, als hätten Laguna und Ifrit, aus FF8 ein Verhältniss gehabt und das Kind... Bingo!  
Ryoga in dieser Verwandlungsstufe!)  
  
"W...was?", stammelte Ranma und trat noch einige Schritte zurück.   
  
Wieder dieses grauenhafte Lachen, gefolgt von einem Husten, dass dem Effekt drastisch seine Dramatik nahm.  
Nun sprach Ryoga wieder in seiner gewohnten Stimme. Sie klang nur ein wenig lauter.  
  
"Verzeihung... Ich hatte einen Frosch im Hals.", sagte er, in entschuldigendem Tonfall. "Nun, wie gefalle ich dir?  
Sieht doch nicht schlecht aus? Und jetzt rate mal... Ich bin genauso stark, wie ich aussehe!", fügte er stolz   
hinzu.  
  
"Naja... Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt! Aber, sag mal, sind das nur optische Effekte, oder...?", fragte Ranma,  
beendete aber den Satz nicht.  
  
Ryoga straffte sich und räusperte sich verhalten. "Nun, Ranma, dieses Schwert wurde in China, vor tausenden von Jahren  
geschmiedet! Ein junger Held, hat damit einen Drachen erlegt und in seinem Blut gebadet. Es sollte ihn unbesiegbar  
machen! Aber ein Blatt fiel auf seine Schulter und...", er unterbrach sich selbst. "Nein... Das stimmt nicht ganz.  
Ich glaube es war ein Taschentuch... Oder eine Plastiktüte? Egal! Jedenfalls ist dieses Schwert sehr, sehr mächtig!  
Ist doch egal, waurm es so ist... Wichtig ist nur, dass ich dich vernichten werde!"  
  
Ranma lächelte grimmig. "Ich mag Herausforderungen, weisst du? Und vielleicht bist du ja endlich mal ein eben-  
bürtiger Gegner für mich!", sagte er entschlossen.  
  
Ryoga grinste kalt, und machte eine einladende Geste zu Ranma hin. "Nur zu... Du hast den ersten Schlag!", sagte er  
in freundschaftlichem Tonfall.  
  
"Wie du willst!", schrie Ranma, und rannte noch während er sprach, los, auf Ryoga zu. Er war erstaunt, dass sein   
Gegner nicht einmal versuchte, seinem Angriff auszuweichen, oder ihn abzublocken. Egal!, dachte er und sprang hoch.  
Mit fantastischer Geschwindigkeit, und brachialer Gewalt, ließ er seine Ferse gegen das Kinn Ryoga´s krachen.  
  
Ryoga fiel um, wie vom Blitz getroffen.  
  
Ranma kam locker auf dem Boden auf und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, zu dem Verlierer des Kampfes. "Heh..",  
machte er und begann zu grinsen. Von wegen, er würde ihn vernichten! Mit einem Schlag ging er in die Knie, dachte er  
triumphierend.  
  
Ein Geräusch hinter ihm, ließ ihn herumfahren. Ryoga bewegte sich. Nein, er setzte sich sogar auf, rieb sich schmunzelnd  
über den Kiefer und sprang auf. "Gar nicht übel, Ranma! Aber gegen mich kannst du nun nichts mehr ausrichten.", sagte   
er ruhig und sachlich. "Doch pass auf! Nun bin ich dran!" Nach diesen Worten begann er loszulaufen.  
  
"PAUSE!", dröhnte es über den Kampfplatz, und ließ die beiden Kontrahenten erstarren.   
  
"Ah, schön... Ich brauche unbedingt eine Tasse Kaffee und eine Zigarette", murmelte Ranma und ging gemächlich auf   
seinen Regiesessel zu. Er ließ sich nieder, und sofort wurden ihm Kaffee und Glimmstengel in die Hände gedrückt.   
Irgendein Speichellecker von Praktikant gab ihm Feuer und verzog sich dann unter mehrfachem Verbeugen.  
  
Auch Ryoga nahm Platz, wobei er seinen Sessel aber mit einem Krachen in den Erdboden beförderte. "Hups!", meinte er   
nur, und fügte verlegen hinzu: "Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich ein wenig grösser und schwerer bin, als sonst..."  
  
"Idiot...", murmelte sein Kollege und zog tief an seiner Kippe. "Sag mal, weisst du eigentlich wie es weitergeht,   
Ryoga?", fragte er, und während er sprach, blies er den blaugrauen Rauch der Zigarette aus Nase und Mund.  
  
"Öh!", machte Ryoga und zuckt mit den Schultern, was angesichts seiner Grösse relativ dümmlich aussah. "Ich habe nicht  
die geringste Ahnung! HE!!! Regie!!!! Was steht im Drehbuch??", schrie er grimmig.  
  
"Ähhh...", kam es aus einem Lautsprecher, hinter den beiden. "Wir haben leider das Drehbuch verloren... Sie müssen  
wohl improvisieren, Mr. Saotome, Mr. Hibiki! Aber ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass sie gewinnen sollten, Mr. Hibiki!"  
  
Ranma verzog abschätzig die Lippen und meinte nur: "Es ist einfach schwer, heutzutage gutes Personal zu finden..."  
Er seufzte. "Ich habe noch nie verloren, denn das ist MEIN Manga! Es heisst nicht Ryoga 1/2, sondern RANMA 1/2, klar?  
Also werde ich jetzt nicht verlieren!".  
  
Ryoga grinste nur, voller Vorfreude.  
  
"Niemals!", setzte Ranma fort. "Niemals werde ich freiwillig verlieren! Wir werden ernst kämpfen, und wer gewinnt,   
gewinnt eben! So!" Er grummelte leise und murmelte abermals irgendetwas über Idioten in der Regie und über schlechtes  
Personal.  
  
"Ähhh... Ja, Sir, Mr. Saotome, Sir!", drang es aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
Mr. Saotome, also Ranma, trank einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und nahm sich aus lauter Langeweile einen   
Stapel Autgrammkarten auf den Schoß und unterschrieb sie.   
  
"Du, Ranma?", sagte Ryoga leise.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Weisst du... Ich würde auch gern einmal gewinnen... Ich meine... Egal was ich bisher getan hab, ich habe immer nur  
verloren! Ich möchte auch einmal gewinnen, und vielleicht Akane bekommen? Das wäre doch mal was anderes, oder?",   
fragte Ryoga sehr vorsichtig.   
  
"Ach... Vergiss es! Ich lasse niemanden gewinnen! Entweder du besiegst mich in einem fairen Kampf, oder du kannst  
dir das mit Akane gleich abschminken... Du kennst meine Einstellung! Prinzip, ist Prinzip!", gab Ranma entnervt zurück.  
  
"Jaja, okay, okay... War ja nur ne Frage..." Ryoga schmollte.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten erklang ein quäkendes Geräusch und gab das Ende der Pause bekannt.   
  
"Also, Ryoga, gib dein Bestes! Sonst nervt mich unser Boss wieder, weil er meint unsere Kämpfe wären zu langweilig!"  
  
"Jaja", machte Ryoga, der scheinbar immer noch schmollte.  
  
Als beide ihre vorherigen Positionen eingenommen haben hatten, drang es von der Seite wieder zu ihnen: "ACTION!!!"  
  
Mit einigen Sätzen war Ryoga bei ihm. Er holte mit seinem riesigen rechten Arm aus, und rammte Ranma die Faust in   
die Magengegend. Ein erschrockenes, gequältes Ächzen war zu hören, und Ranma flog getroffen etliche Meter zurück.   
Er kam hart auf, und rollte noch eine ganze Strecke weiter zurück.  
  
Als Ranma seine Augen öffnete, war Ryoga´s riesenhaftes Gesicht über ihm. Er grinste breit und sagte: "Das ist dein Ende  
Ranma! Nun werde ich es beenden, und mir Akane nehmen! Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird es gut haben! Und weisst du?  
Ich freue mich schon, mit Akane das Bett zu teilen! Allerdings NICHT als Ferkel!"  
  
In Ranma´s Augen blitzte es hasserfüllt auf. Er war zu weit gegangen. Als einer der Hauptdarsteller konnte er sich  
viel erlauben, aber diese Bemerkung ging EINDEUTIG zu weit!!!  
  
Ryoga brüllte auf, hob den Arm, und ließ ihn hinunterschnellen, um zum letzten, entscheidenden, und vorallem,   
vernichtenden Schlag anzusetzen...  
  
Ranma hatte keine Chance...  
  
  
  
  
Forsetzung folgt!  
  
(Tjaaaa, wieder an einer interessanten Stelle, mache ich Schluss! Doch keine Sorge, das nächste Kapitel  
kommt bald! Vielleicht schon morgen? ^^ Wer weiss... Naja, ich weiss, es ist gemein, an einer spannenden  
Stelle zu cutten, aber sonst krieg ich euch ja nicht dazu, wieder reinzuschaun, oder???? :p  
Bis bald!) 


End file.
